Ultimate Class
Chinese: 終極一班 :Pronunciation: Zhong Ji Yi Ban The Ultimate Class is a powerful group of trouble-making students who were rejected by other high schools and are eventually accepted to this class in Ba Le High School. It's one of the most powerful and legendary groups in high school history in the Gold Dimension. Most members are participants of the KO Ranking Chart; a record system that keeps the participants noticed to the world of martial arts and gangsters. Most people are frightened by them for their troubling nature. Though the members of this class are known for causing trouble and starting fights more than spending time with their books, they share a genuine loyalty to their leader: Wang Da Dong. The rich and powerful Wang Ya Se and the quiet yet mysterious Ding Xiao Yu run the group as second-in-command. Their homeroom teacher is the kindhearted Miss Tian Xin, who was later replaced by Duan Chang Ren after she was placed in a safehouse for protection from the Martial Arts Syndicate. Members Form Teachers *'Tian Xin' *'Duan Chang Ren '- Replaced Tian Xin after she was taken to safety by Da Dong's parents. Leaders *'Lei Ting' - New leader of the Ultimate Class after Wang Da Dong went missing. Followers *'Jin Bao San' - KO. 135. The class president and former leader of the Ultimate Class. (Episode 1) The only person still present in the present day Ultimate Class. *'Wang Da Dong' - KO. 3: Leader of the former day Ultimate Class. The Dragon Tattooed Pan is his primary weapon. (Episode 1) *'Hua Ling Long' - Member of the present day Ultimate Class. *'Zhong Wan Jun' - Member of the present day Ultimate Class. He uses marbles as weapons to bounce and defeat his opponents. Former Members *'Ji An' - Demon Fighter. Guardian of the Ultimate Class as well as Jin Bao San's follower and a demon hunter. (Episode 4) *'Cai Yun Han' - KO. 7. Independent and lethal. Her specialty involves the Pain Killing Truth Whip. (Episode 16) *'Cai Wu Xiong' - Cai Yun Han's younger sister, who was brought up by gorillas. (Episode 16) Disappeared for 10 years. *'Sha Yu' - Follower of Jin Bao San. (Episode 4) *'Liang Zhi' - Xia Ba's little sister. (Episode 14) *'Xia Ba' - Liang Zhi's older sister. (Episode 14) *'Xiao La' - Follower of Jin Bao San. (Episode 1) *'Wang Ya Se' - KO. 3: Co-leader. Son of a powerful gangster leader. The Sword in the Stone is his primary weapon. (Episode 1) Disappeared for 10 years. *'Ding Xiao Yu' - KO. 4: Co-leader. A mysterious kid with a hidden background. His power manifests from his fists. (Episode 1) Disappeared for 10 years. *'Bai Linda' - KO. 15. (Episode 1) *'Lei Ke Si' - KO. 2. (Episode 3) *'Huang An Qi' - The daughter of a powerful politician. (Episode 1) *'Sha Jie' - KO. 13/Former girl leader. (Episode 1) *'Tao Zi' - KO. 14. (Episode 1) *[[Fu Tou|'Fu Tou ']]- Jin Bao San's follower. (''Episode 1'') *[[Zhu Pi |'Zhu Pi ']]- Jin Bao San's follower. (Episode 1) *[[Da La|'Da La']] - Jin Bao San's follower. (Episode 1) Allies *'Dong Cheng Wei' - A band that helps Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu improve their fighting skills via their musical atmosphere. *'Duan Chang Ren' - Owner of a food stall. Once replaced their teacher in order to protect them from the Martial Arts Syndicate. Notes The name of this class is referenced from the name of the series KO One. Category:Groups Category:KO One